LEGO Dimensions 2 (SuperMase9X)
LEGO Dimensions 2 is the sequel to LEGO Dimensions. Created by SuperMase9X. Franchises *Ace Ventura Pet Detective *Aquaman *Archie Comics *Austin Powers *Ben 10 *Chicken Run *Crash Bandicoot *DC Comics *Dragon Ball Z *Doctor Who *Excalibur *Futurama *Game of Thrones *Garfield *Godzilla *Gorillaz *Harry Potter *Home Alone *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Joker (2019) *Jurassic Park *Kung Fu Panda *LEGO City: Undercover *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO Friends *Looney Tunes *Minecraft *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood *Only Fools and Horses *Portal 2 *Power Rangers *Predator *Samurai Jack *Scooby-Doo! *Shrek *Small Soldiers *Sonic the Hedgehog *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *The Hobbit *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Matrix *The Powerpuff Girls *The Simpsons *The Terminator *Tom and Jerry *Totally Spies *War of the Worlds *Wacky Racers *Wallace & Gromit Gameplay *A brand new Story Mode that follows from the events of the previous game. **The endings of Sonic Dimensions and Aperture Science from the previous game are tied to the new story mode. *Toy Pad avaliable for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. *All figures from the previous game are compatible. **The Twelfth Doctor will still spawn as the Twelfth Doctor, but will regenerate into the Thirteenth Doctor instead of the First Doctor. *Some characters will engage in conversation when idle. Sets Starter Pack *DC Comics **Batman + Batmobile *The Lord of the Rings **Gandalf the White *The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part **Wyldstyle *LEGO Dimensions **X-PO, LEGO Gateway Wave 1 *Austin Powers **Fun Pack (Austin Powers + Jaguar E-Type) *Ben 10 **Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) *DC Comics **Fun Pack (Robin + Redbird) **Fun Pack (Batgirl + Batwing) **Fun Pack (Hal Jordan + Green Lantern Construct) *Doctor Who **Level Pack (Thirteenth Doctor + TARDIS) *Excalibur **Team Pack (King Arthur + Merlin) *Futurama **Level Pack (Phillip J. Fry + Bender Bending Rodriguez + Fry's Volkswagen Van) *Harry Potter **Level Pack (Harry Potter (Year 7) + Ron Weasley + ???) *The LEGO Ninjago Movie **Team Pack (Lloyd Garmadon (Movie) + Kai (Movie) + ???) *Portal 2 **Team Pack (Chell + Wheatley + Sentry Turret) *The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance **Level Pack (Rian + Deet + Armalig Ride) *The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part **Fun Pack (Emmett Brickoski + Emmett's House Ship) Wave 2 *DC Comics **Fun Pack (Sinestro + Yellow Lantern Construct) **Fun Pack (Braniac + Skull Ship) *Doctor Who **Team Pack (Ryan Sinclair + Graham O'Brien + Ryan's Bike) **Fun Pack (Yasmin Khan + Police Car) *Dragon Ball Z **Level Pack (Goku + Vegeta + Capsule Corp. Ship) **Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Pod) *Gorillaz **Level Pack (Murdoc Niccals + 2D + Stylo Car) **Fun Pack (Noodle + Geep) **Fun Pack (Russel Hobbs + Red Car) *Joker (2019) **Fun Pack (Arthur Fleck + GCPD Car) *Looney Tunes **Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Daffy Duck + AMC Gremlin) *Power Rangers **Team Pack (Red Ranger (Jason) + Green Ranger (Tommy) + Red Dragon Thunderzord + Green Dragonzord) *Sonic the Hedgehog **Fun Pack (Miles "Tails" Prower + Cyclone) *Samurai Jack **Fun Pack (Samurai Jack + Jack's Motorbike) *The Lord of the Rings **Team Pack (Frodo Baggins + Samwise Gamgee + ???) *The Powerpuff Girls **Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo's Race Car) *Tom and Jerry **Level Pack (Tom Cat + Jerry + Tom's Race Car) Wave 3 *Austin Powers **Fun Pack (Dr. Evil + Dr. Evil's Scooter) *Ben 10 **Fun Pack (Vilgax + Vilgax's Spaceship) **Fun Pack (Gwen Tennyson + Rust Bucket) *Doctor Who **Fun Pack (Davros + Special Weapons Dalek + Skaro Saucer) *Dragon Ball Z **Fun Pack (Piccolo + Namekian Spaceship) *Futurama **Fun Pack (Turanga Leela + Planet Express Ship) *Garfield **Team Pack (Garfield + Odie + Racing Kart) *Godzilla **Fun Pack (Godzilla + USS Argo) **Fun Pack (King Kong + Marlow's Ship) *Kung Fu Panda **Level Pack (Po Ping + Tigress + Fireworks Cart) **Fun Pack (Master Shifu + Training Hall) *Minecraft **Fun Pack (Steve + Creeper + Minecart) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes **Team Pack (K.O. + Enid + Mr. Gar's Car) **Fun Pack (Radicles + Rad's Van) *Samurai Jack **Fun Pack (Aku + Robot Beetle) **Fun Pack (The Scotsman + Bagpipes) *Sonic the Hedgehog **Team Pack (Doctor Eggman + Metal Sonic + Egg Mobile) **Fun Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + ???) *SpongeBob SquarePants **Fun Pack (Sheldon J. Plankton + Karen) **Team Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Eugene Krabs + Boat Mobile) *The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance **Fun Pack (SkekSil the Chamberlain + Skeksis Carriage) **Fun Pack (Mother Aughra + Arathim) *The Matrix **Level Pack (Neo + Morpheus + Lincoln Continental) *Wacky Racers **Team Pack (Dick Dastardly + Muttley + Mean Machine) Wave 4 *Aquaman **Team Pack (Arthur Curry + Mera + ???) **Fun Pack (Black Manta + Black Manta Sub) *Crash Bandicoot **Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Doctor Neo Cortex + Orange Baron + Team Bandicoot Kart) *DC Comics **Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + MegaLex) *Doctor Who **Team Pack (The Master + Missy + ???) *Game of Thrones **Team Pack (Jon Snow + Samwell Tarly + Ghost) **Fun Pack (Daenerys Targaryen + Drogon) *Garfield **Fun Pack (Jon Arbuckle + Jon's Car) *Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood **Level Pack (Rick Dalton + Cliff Booth + Rick's Car) *Portal 2 **Team Pack (Atlas + P-Body + GLaDOS) *Power Rangers **Team Pack (Lord Zedd + Rita Repulsa + ???) *Sonic the Hedgehog **Fun Pack (Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) **Fun Pack (Amy Rose + ???) *SpongeBob SquarePants **Fun Pack (Squidward Tentacles + Reef Blower) *The LEGO Batman Movie **Fun Pack (LEGO Joker + Joker's Car) *The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part **Fun Pack (Sweet Mayhem + Mayhem's Ship) **Fun Pack (Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi + DUPLO Ship) **Fun Pack (Rex Dangervest + The Rexcelsior) *War of the Worlds **Level Pack (The Narrator + Fighting Machine) Wave 5 *Ace Ventura Pet Detective **Fun Pack (Ace Ventura + Chevrolet Monte Carlo) *Crash Bandicoot **Fun Pack (Nitros Oxide + Hovercraft) *DC Comics **Fun Pack (Jessica Cruz + Green Lantern Motorcycle) *Godzilla **Fun Pack (King Ghidorah + Rodan) *JoJo's Bizzare Adventure **Team Pack (Jotaro Kujo + Star Platinum + ???) **Team Pack (DIO + The World + ???) *LEGO City: Undercover **Fun Pack (Rex Fury + ???) *Power Rangers **Fun Pack (Lord Drakkon + Dragonzord) *Only Fools and Horses **Level Pack (Del Boy + Rodney + Trotter's Independent Traders Van) *Shrek **Team Pack (Shrek + Donkey + Far Far Away Carriage) *The Dark Crystal **Fun Pack (Jen + Landstrider) *The Matrix **Fun Pack (Mr. Smith + Sentinel) *The Hobbit **Fun Pack (Bilbo Baggins + ???) Wave 6 *Archie Comics **Level Pack (Archie Andrews + Jughead Jones + ???) **Team Pack (Betty Cooper + Veronica Lodge + ???) **Fun Pack (Reggie Mantle + ???) *Chicken Run **Level Pack (Ginger + Rocky + The Crate) *DC Comics **Fun Pack (Darkseid + ???) **Fun Pack (Atrocitus + Red Lantern Construct) *Kung Fu Panda **Team Pack (Tai Lung + General Kai + Spirit Realm Construct) *Harry Potter **Fun Pack (Neville Longbottom + ???) *Home Alone **Level Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kenosha Kickers Van) *LEGO Friends **Team Pack (Mia + Olivia + ???) **Fun Pack (Emma + ???) *Scooby-Doo! **Fun Pack (Fred Jones + ???) *Small Soldiers **Team Pack (Archer + Major Chip Hazard + Customised RC Car) *The Lord of the Rings **Fun Pack (Saruman the White + Orc Barge) **Fun Pack (Sauron + ???) *Wallace & Gromit **Team Pack (Wallace + Gromit + The Wrong Trousers) **Fun Pack (Feathers McGraw + Model Train) Wave 7 *Aquaman **Fun Pack (Oceanmaster + ???) *Doctor Who **Fun Pack (Tim Shaw + Gathering Coils) **Team Pack (Captain Jack Harkness + Gwen Cooper + Torchwood Helicopter) *Game of Thrones **Team Pack (Cersei Lannister + Jaime Lannister + Scorpion) *Home Alone **Team Pack (Harry + Marv + Wet Bandits Van) *Jurassic Park **Fun Pack (Alan Grant + Utility Jeep) *LEGO Friends **Team Pack (Stephanie + Andrea + ???) *Power Rangers **Fun Pack (Goldar + ???) *Scooby-Doo! **Team Pack (Daphne Blake + Velma Dinkley + ???) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Level Pack (Leonardo + Raphael + Shellraiser) **Team Pack (Michelangelo + Donatello + ???) **Fun Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike) *The Terminator **Level Pack (T-800 "Model 101" + Terminator Cycle) *Totally Spies **Level Pack (Sam + Clover + WHOOP Motorcycle) **Fun Pack (Alex + G.L.A.D.I.S.) Wave 8 *Ben 10 **Fun Pack (Kevin Levin + ???) *Game of Thrones **Fun Pack (Arya Stark + White Horse) **Fun Pack (Night King + Viserion) *Predator **Fun Pack (Predator + Predator Assault Vehicle) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Fun Pack (Casey Jones + Casey's Motorcycle) *The Hobbit **Fun Pack (Azog the Defiler + Azog's Warg) *The Terminator **Fun Pack (Sarah Connor + Armored Car) **Fun Pack (T-1000 + 1987 Freightliner FLA) Wave 9 *Futurama **Fun Pack (Doctor Zoidberg + Sal's Dumptruck) *LEGO Dimensions **Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + ???) *Scooby-Doo! **Fun Pack (Witch Doctor + ???) *The Terminator **Fun Pack (Rev-9 + HK-Bomber) Levels Story Levels A New Story Unfolds :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: :World: DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Sugar, Spice, and a Recipe for Disaster :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Professor Utonium :World: The Powerpuff Girls :Foundation Element: Chemical X Downtown Ninjago :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: :World: The LEGO Ninjago Movie :Foundation Element: Ultimate, Ultimate Weapon Back to the Futurama :Minikit: Planet Express :Citizen in Peril: Amy Wong :World: Futurama :Foundation Element: Doomsday Device A Sword and a Hard Place :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Percival :World: Excalibur :Foundation Element: Excalibur Sword Foundation of the Daleks :Minikit: Dalek Emperor :Citizen in Peril: Kate Stewart :World: Doctor Who :Foundation Element: Vortex Manipulator Surviving the First Night :Minikit: Villager House :Citizen in Peril: Alex :World: Minecraft :Foundation Element: Eye of Ender The Terror of Meowthra :Minikit: Dino Megazord :Citizen in Peril: Pink Ranger (Kimberly) :World: Power Rangers :Foundation Element: Dragon Shield A Single Piece Was Lost :Minikit: Castle of the Crystal :Citizen in Peril: Hup :World: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance :Foundation Element: Shard of the Division Thinking With Portals :Minikit: GLaDOS :Citizen in Peril: Oracle Turret :World: Portal 2 :Foundation Element: Portal Gun Everything is Awesome, Baby :Minikit: Dr. Evil's Submarine :Citizen in Peril: Basil Exposition :World: Austin Powers :Foundation Element: Austin's Mojo Plan Zedd :Minikit: Krusty Krab :Citizen in Peril: Mrs. Puff :World: SpongeBob SquarePants :Foundation Element: Secret Formula It's Hero Time :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Grandpa Max :World: Ben 10 :Foundation Element: Omnitrix Kung Fu Jojo :Minikit: Jade Palace :Citizen in Peril: Mr. Ping :World: Kung Fu Panda :Foundation Element: Dragon Scroll Sonic Spinball :Minikit: Egg Dragoon :Citizen in Peril: Cream the Rabbit :World: Sonic the Hedgehog :Foundation Element: Master Emerald Green With Envy :Minikit: Parallax :Citizen in Peril: :World: DC Comics :Foundation Element: Green Lantern Power Battery 13 Ghosts and Where to Find Them :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Vincent Van Ghoul :World: Scooby-Doo! :Foundation Element: Chest of Demons Battle Planet Namek :Minikit: Shenron :Citizen in Peril: Krillin :World: Dragon Ball Z :Foundation Element: Dragon Radar Desolation of Plankton :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Thorin Oakenshield :World: The Hobbit :Foundation Element: Arkenstone Back to the Past? :Minikit: Robo-Samurai :Citizen in Peril: The Guardian :World: Samurai Jack :Foundation Element: Jack's Sword Armamageddon :Minikit: Undar of the Dryar System :Citizen in Peril: Ice Cream Cone :World: The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Foundation Element: Queen Watevra's Crown Destruction Construction :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: :World: Various, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Minikit) One to Rule Them All :Minikit: Windmill :Citizen in Peril: :World: LEGO Dimensions, Gorillaz (Minikit) Putting the Plan Together :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: :World: Various, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Minikit) Final Showdown :Minikit: LEGO Gateway :Citizen in Peril: :World: LEGO Dimensions Level Packs Ben 10 *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Azmuth Doctor Who *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Futurama *Bender's Big Score :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Scruffy Scruffington Harry Potter *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Seamus Finnegan SpongeBob SquarePants *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Larry Lobster The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *The Crystal Calls :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Gurjin Dragon Ball Z *Namek Saga :Minikit: Frieza's Spaceship :Citizen in Peril: Bulma Brief Gorillaz *Into The Now Now :Minikit: Pazuzu :Citizen in Peril: Cyborg Noodle Looney Tunes *Back in Action :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Porky Pig Tom & Jerry *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Toodles Kung Fu Panda *Awesome Adventures With the Furious Five :Minikit: Shen's Cannon :Citizen in Peril: Li Shan The Matrix *Into the Matrix :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Trinity Crash Bandicoot *An N. Sane Adventure :Minikit: Oxide's Spaceship :Citizen in Peril: Coco Bandicoot Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood *Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Trudi Fraser War of the Worlds *The Earth Under the Martians :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: The Artilleryman Only Fools and Horses *Miami Twice :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Trigger Archie Comics *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Chicken Run *The Great Escape :Minikit: Pie Machine :Citizen in Peril: Babs Home Alone *It's My House, I Have to Defend It :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Buzz McAllister Teenage Mutant Ninia Turtles *Turtles Forever After :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Totally Spies *??? :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: Britney The Terminator *Judgement Day :Minikit: :Citizen in Peril: John Connor (Child) Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Customs by SuperMase9X